narutocouplefandomcom-20200222-history
NaruSaku/Galleries
Masashi Kishimoto's Arts File:20130610043253!Volume30Cover.jpg|Manga Cover of Volume 30 Naruto-Chapter236.jpg|Chapter 236 naruto-4986375.jpg|Chapter 679 Shonen Jump File:Shonen_Jump's_Valentines_Da.jpg|Shounen Jump Valentine's Spread 167089-onepiece nami000025.jpg|Shounen Jump Valentine Special (Regarding the Shounen Jump Valentines Spread) File:Image4.png|On the Water File:Tumblr_ml6azyNcoh1s0xldoo1_250.jpg|Shounen Jump's 2010 Calender 664077-naruto_5474.jpg|Shounen Jump Magazine Cover Manga Ns3.png Intro to Haruno Sakura.jpg tumblr_inline_nmgwn0T6qv1sfd3zg_540.png tumblr_inline_nmgwncz53R1sfd3zg_540.png NS - maybe I can be a little nicer.jpg NS - Dislikes-Naruto.jpg Naruto-Chapter81_zpsbab4db8c.png NS - Pranksters.jpg NS - Acknowledgement.jpg NS - Comedy.jpg Naruto-Chapter54_zpsf33fa6e4.png tumblr_inline_nmgwouHAM91sfd3zg_540.png tumblr_inline_nmfl6uQinS1sfd3zg_540.png NS -Genin.png tumblr_inline_nc8xjzng5G1rdj3gl.png Naruto-Chapter52_zps4d882d1d.png tumblr_inline_nmgwpexzBY1sfd3zg_540.png NS - he doesn't seem to be improving.png NS - Advice.jpg NS - Exam.jpg Naruto-Chapter31_zps6992c8b7.png cha.jpg Naruto-Chapter342_zps44f64c92.png tumblr_inline_nmgwru4onE1sfd3zg_540.png tumblr_inline_nmgws8J25c1sfd3zg_540.png Naruto-Chapter391_zpsa1852310.png Sakura1303.jpg NS - Exam I.jpg Naruto-Chapter411_zps5b996f7e.png 7777J.jpg NS - Exam II.jpg tumblr_inline_nmgwtfGWqX1sfd3zg_540.png Naruto's Dream - NS.png Naruto-Chapter731_zps86d9e603.png Sakura_rules.png tumblr_inline_n47e8nhPq91s6s9ju.png NS - Don't lose.png NS - Don't lose II.png NS- Thank You.jpg Naruto-Chapter754_zps04f0ef2f.png NS - Silent Cheers.jpg NS - Tell Everyone.jpg NS - Silent Cheers III.jpg Naruto-Chapter762_zps96534de4.png tumblr_inline_nc8xkh6w961rdj3gl.png jhjhhjjh.png klllllllllll.png Naruto-Chapter1051_zpsc88e6a07.png tumblr_inline_mtrjteXnIv1s6s9ju.png Naruto-Chapter1321_zpse4c93819.png Naruto-Chapter1361_zps0f6c0df7.png NS - Gaara Fight II.png tumblr_inline_n47ekhJBQi1s6s9ju.png NS - Gaara Fight.png tumblr_inline_nmflgiaaMm1sfd3zg_540.png tumblr_inline_nmflgzIHCP1sfd3zg_540.png NS- Win II.png Naruto143-19.png tumblr_inline_n47epcYjX51s6s9ju.png tumblr_inline_nmflieF9271sfd3zg_540.png NS - Promise of a Lifetime II.png Naruto-Chapter18311_zps3b13c2f9.png tumblr_inline_n47f1pK44x1s6s9ju.png tumblr_inline_n47f25UZ7f1s6s9ju.png tumblr_inline_n47f2lUABJ1s6s9ju.png tumblr_inline_nc8xlkU42y1rdj3gl.png Naruto-Chapter2451_zps374723fe.png tumblr_inline_mj3qyxtRev1qz4rgp.jpg NS - I should stop playing around Sakura.. She could kill me.jpg tumblr_inline_mpr3blmbzV1qz4rgp.png Naruto-1567895.jpg tumblr_inline_nc8xm27zLm1rdj3gl.png tumblr_inline_n47a7wWexa1s6s9ju.png tumblr_inline_nektz47Vk61rw07j4.jpg tumblr_inline_nektyif8VQ1rw07j4.jpg tumblr_inline_n47a1lrpfV1s6s9ju.png tumblr_inline_n479zypq9b1s6s9ju.png tumblr_inline_nc8xmeUNjF1rdj3gl.png 4444144.jpg Naruto-Chapter2898_zps738a60cb.png tumblr_inline_miqwmqFn3i1qz4rgp.jpg NS - Enough.jpg naruto-1568319.jpg naruto-5794.jpg naruto-5798.jpg naruto-5799.jpg 1456833_363046120498712_662211245_n.jpg tumblr_inline_n47fgz5dJi1s6s9ju.png tumblr_inline_n47fht3dFZ1s6s9ju.png tumblr_inline_n47fjdBRL11s6s9ju.png tumblr_inline_n47fk7JmyA1s6s9ju.png naruto-5800.jpg tumblr_inline_nmpz4cFQZR1sfd3zg_540.png tumblr_inline_nmpzazOrNE1sfd3zg_540.png NS - Ramen.jpg tumblr_inline_mw6ml3G9Zd1re3f43.jpg tumblr_inline_miqwvaLesd1qz4rgp.jpg tumblr_inline_nc8xosB5KW1rdj3gl.png tumblr_inline_nc8xov3Ruw1rdj3gl.png tumblr_inline_nc8xoz3xUE1rdj3gl.png tumblr_inline_n47g26s9Pv1s6s9ju.png tumblr_inline_n47g2mOnp81s6s9ju.png Naruto-Chapter4582_zpsc9eaec18.png x9WPyuO.jpg tumblr_inline_n6mo770mcS1s2jgcn.jpg NArusaku_spoiler_by_akira_chan01.jpg tumblr_inline_mpu70wHmPq1qz4rgp.jpg narusaku_moment_by_Saruto_san.jpg 061.jpg NS -Save.jpg tumblr_inline_n47cesZneQ1s6s9ju.png tumblr_inline_n47cdhJr651s6s9ju.png 485 03.png 485 05.png tumblr_inline_nh3c6vEMu71r041w2.jpg tumblr_inline_n47cgsTYfH1s6s9ju.png tumblr_inline_n47ch1rS4g1s6s9ju.png tumblr_inline_n47cjtiQeU1s6s9ju.png tumblr_inline_n47ckig5Iz1s6s9ju.png tumblr_inline_n47cmbdEQ61s6s9ju.png tumblr_inline_n47gfvCh531s6s9ju.png naruto_4739597_by_diofiely00-d73806e.jpg naruto_631_narusaku_by_glitter_eyed_rabbit-d665ltp.jpg tumblr_inline_n47dujvBik1s6s9ju.png naruto_x__sakura_moment_662_by_zsuzy-d738ra8.png tumblr_inline_n5s0j5dGD41s5vcky.jpg tumblr_inline_n47d3cX88n1s6s9ju.png NaruSaku_-_Sakura_thanking_Naruto_-_680.png Naruto-Chapter6495 zps82951051.png Naruto-Chapter6493 zpsaf548952.png Naruto-Chapter4584 zps4ef67420.png Naruto-Chapter1381 zpsd84237d4.png Naruto-Chapter6283 zpsdc69f45f.png Naruto-Chapter4583 zps971563e7.png Naruto-Chapter5586 zpsd82a6b17.png Naruto-Chapter5585 zps509cb206.png Naruto-Chapter48811 zps8317632c.png Naruto-Chapter4842 zps879d8258.png Naruto-Chapter4092 zps8ffbf0aa.png Naruto-Chapter3501 zps5c346c16.png Naruto-Chapter2952 zpsac0ba162.png Naruto-Chapter2912 zpsde187081.png Naruto-Chapter2882 zpsc5c8c9f9.png Naruto-Chapter2791 zps6af7a0d0.png Naruto-Chapter2523 zps41baa5da.png Naruto-Chapter2455 zpsa6817b33.png Naruto-Chapter1295 zpseea8d5bf.png Naruto-Chapter1171 zpsb8435952.png NSM.jpg Naruto-Chapter771 zps7abf8e42.png Naruto-Chapter738 zps2c5ded56.png Naruto-Chapter732 zps7c739bf3.png Naruto-Chapter763 zps57d07c5b.png Anime Canon 05 - Copie.png BNBNBN.png NS 111.png Screenshot (268).png narusaku_screenshot_by_xsakuraharuno-d5jor94.png NS 01.png NS 02.png NS03.png Screenshot (335).png 9999_original.jpg tumblr_nom67xNAZq1rmiddxo2_540.jpg ns ijiui.png NS FFF.png 21337.png NS 5654.png m_1493478_mFXbHP8PYgPR.jpg tumblr_mt47euxVYS1sy7qvyo9_500.gif SakuraHealing.jpeg tumblr_nf68ymUBrf1u3rt52o1_500.gif tumblr_mn172iBoRE1s25vz3o1_r1_500.gif naruto_drools_rainbow_for_sakura_by_narusaku13page-d6rnr8h.jpg tumblr_inline_no83aynS0h1sfd3zg_540.gif Naruto_narutoteam489.jpg tumblr_nnozvgnsF41u3rt52o1_500.gif d2540b194cc467a9cf09d12ddb362261.jpg superthumb.png 124643NS.gif tumblr_inline_miqmncoVvf1qz4rgp.png hqdefault (2).jpg tumblr_nn23qur2ip1u6g84go1_500.gif tumblr_lbays02fAa1qb6jd9o1_500.gif Narusaku.jpeg tumblr_inline_nmy0arissK1sfd3zg_540.gif ns éèè.png tumblr_mt4r3ufStR1sy7qvyo4_r1_500.gif tumblr_inline_moprndciuN1qz4rgp.jpg tumblr_mt4r3ufStR1sy7qvyo2_500.gif NS 3343.png 52.png 9900.png na6.png FFFFFVNV.png GGGJIII.png 2304790-narusaku_moment_naruto_saves_sakura_naruto_shippuden_episode_214.jpg 71b83ce9c422b7a2795f66568f1b30dc1335962421_full.jpg tumblr_nftyy5WMbK1u4z4n4o1_500.gif Naruto Shippuden 216 - High-Level Shinobi Naruto with Sakura.png Tumblr naytib0yJf1qken7mo3 500.gif 590fef86ec179188aea3a4cdf2bb63a31286307217_full.jpg tumblr_naaszddK7H1ty5of9o1_500.gif Sakura_cura_a_Naruto.png Sakura_sanando_a_Naruto.png NS - CPR - Your Dream.png NS - CPR - Your Dream II.png NS - CPR - I won't let you die.png NS - CPR - I won't let you die - Finale.gif Filler naruto-episode-3_std.original.jpg JKJKJ.png Narusakumoment.jpg 0010.png 009.png 00090.png ScreenShot.jpg 1001217_609052482459314_1077524775_n.jpg 71234173132.PNG 922999_148595425321314_619852644_n.jpg Naruto tied sakura to avoid getting lost by theboar-d5zq2vy.jpg 583461-naruto_shippuuden_194_018.jpg 596136-naruto_shippuuden_episode_290_screenshot_017.jpg tumblr_n91f80UOPm1rad16no7_250.png tumblr_o1s7kngkgo1uafvylo1_500.gif tumblr_inline_nm3ua2KMpz1sfd3zg_540.gif 3e49043.png 10615629 828298360534083 7578675920603753134 n.jpg tumblr_nfc9awQIPY1tbu5e2o6_500.gif Tumblr mnhcu39zfI1qm4tnso1 500.gif tumblr_nfc9awQIPY1tbu5e2o4_500.gif tumblr_nfc9awQIPY1tbu5e2o7_500.gif 594967-horriblesubs_naruto_shippuuden_290_720p.mkv_snapshot_05.27_2012.11.22_12.26.00_1024x576.jpg 586671-naruto_shippuuden_220_256.jpg 10898231_700348656750016_3037079784197021369_n.jpg tumblr_inline_nm3tn9upEx1sfd3zg_540.gif eps89_306x166.jpg 68-gif.gif tumblr_static_bwim5dvvuzw4ggokoswc44cs8_640_v2.gif KKJLKJJK.png 5d5a4w.jpg tumblr_nndeome8bg1utw896o1_500.jpg tumblr_inline_no88jc5R251sfd3zg_540.gif tumblr_inline_no88imp2yB1sfd3zg_540.gif NSFNH.jpg large (2).gif Large (6).gif narusaku_trip_to_the_store_gif__by_ada3763-d7nqmwi.jpg 122233.gif tumblr_inline_mfqockDDj51r92vc0.png tumblr_mta6h44XmP1sy7qvyo3_500.gif tumblr_mt4skxLumZ1sy7qvyo1_500.gif tumblr_mvtm8ye7X81sm4seko8_500.jpg naruto_save_sakura_narusaku__gif_animation_by_ada3763-d7nn04k.jpg tumblr_mruwh24K6W1sb54e4o2_500.png NS23.jpg NS33232.gif ns2+.gif Openings/Endings tumblr_n09pra666t1tpmqhmo1_500.gif|Naruto Shippuden Opening 10 213719 17321931.jpg|Naruto Ending 14 naru_x_saku_ed_22_by_bleach_fairy-d566xz1.jpg|Naruto Shippuden ending 22 Screenshot (307).png|Naruto Shippuden Ending 12 tumblr_n09pjaPhGY1tpmqhmo1_500.gif|Naruto Shippuden Ending 17 3152be36ec2868b89a3ebf7de7e2dd35.jpg|Naruto Shippuden Ending 19 71201131.jpg|Naruto Shippuden Ending 34 Omakes Narusaku_Konoha_festival___4_by_lilyy_chan.jpg Narusaku_Konoha_festival___6_by_lilyy_chan.jpg 48.jpg maxresdefault (1).jpg vfg.jpg NarusakuKonohafestival12bylilyy-cha.jpg superthumb.jpg tumblr_inline_n8zgmlwCIa1sq6583.jpg OVAs Narusaku_ova.jpg Movies Canon 10903799 820095138032116 3058971593702213002 o.png 4.gif 74h3KLIAUdY.jpg Sakura_assures_Naruto_of_Hinata's_love_for_him.jpeg Fillers 2q8ovbb.jpg tumblr_inline_nmy13xK5Il1sfd3zg_540.gif Narusaku forever gif animation by ada3763-d7nlzhg.jpg 0_17aec_9019d951_L.jpeg Naruto_Shippuuden_Movie.jpg Naruto_Shippuuden_Movie_6_Road_to_Ninja (7).jpg Naruto_Shippuuden_Movie_6_Road_to_Ninja (1).jpg Naruto_Shippuuden_Movie_6_Road_to_Ninja (8).jpg Naruto_Shippuuden_Movie_6_Road_to_Ninja (9).jpg Naruto_Shippuuden_Movie_6_Road_to_Ninja (10).jpg naruto_and_sakura_by_xxdeathfairyxx-d5s2g0o.jpeg tumblr_nftyy5WMbK1u4z4n4o9_500.gif tumblr_nfc9tyqh5Y1tbu5e2o5_400.gif 602797-tumblr_mewue8kgyw1rzc1sr.jpg 1466213_743518345729335_3071427117830662962_n.jpg tumblr_inline_nejhhjQnVi1t3h0ti.png naruto_shippuuden_the_movie_6_road_to_ninja__5__by_kira_xd-d5o34h8.jpg Naruto_shippuden_movie_6_road_to_ninja.avi_004032000.jpg Q1LHeL4b4Qw.jpg fTO1GbC.jpg naruto-shippuden-movie-6-sakura-protecting-naruto.jpg tumblr_o2571lwQwe1uafvylo1_500.gif tumblr_o2571lwQwe1uafvylo2_500.gif Tumblr inline ngu1uzlbjl1rzr32m.png Tumblr ncxm2fYRo61t1slcao1 400.gif NS.gif Rock Lee's Springtime of Youth Manga Anime sharing_with_my_umbrella_by_sashun08-d546m7d.jpg BCRDsH0CUAEulfp.jpg naruto_sd___narusakulee_by_chokomakarony23-d5ejsfj.jpg tumblr_mu3latvKBF1sy7qvyo3_500.gif 2qsz23c.png tumblr_nddv43XLfq1tbu5e2o1_250.gif gygy.jpg ,mkkkk.jpg i_only_have_eyes_on_you_by_sashun08-d58lltj.jpg jsgldi.jpg JZvWB.gif 377577_283595785080539_793324131_n.jpg tumblr_inline_miqmf3sbod1qz4rgp.gif Video Games 1454676_659293027435259_473553675_n.jpg 0931263631219321 63117327135123712593 6219312319367123891515.jpg fcbnh.jpg 97309173231321.PNG tumblr_o20n07li0H1sojw2po1_540.gif tumblr_o20n07li0H1sojw2po2_540.gif tumblr_o20n07li0H1sojw2po3_540.gif Trading Card Games narutoImages_217_267.jpg 67786_1M_Naruto_Uzumaki___Sakura_Haruno.JPEG 68848_1M_Naruto_Uzumaki___Sasura_Haruno.JPEG téléchargement (1).jpg SakuraHaruno.200385.20100605-033353.jpg CD/DVD/Soundtracks Cover Narusaku cover long kiss good bye by marshallstar-d5c99f9.jpg|Long Kiss Goodbye Soundtrack Cover 81zPWBEF7lL._SY679_.jpg|Naruto Shippuden DVD The Fourth Great War " The Return of The Squad Seven " 2 NaruSaku in Pop Culture Real World Yellow x pink narusaku event in japan 2013 by marshallstar-d5hankr.jpg|Yellow x Pink Narusaku banner by green half-d5zaxrn.jpg|Yellow x Pink 20130318112147c04.jpg|Yellow x Pink 721440420.png|Yellow x Pink 744449412.jpg|Yellow x Pink 677904971.png|Yellow x Pink Narusaku new event 2013 love 73 by marshallstar-d6a8dsj.png|Love 73 Tumblr_inline_njo0s43N3y1sk3rr1.jpg|Blood Donation Poster Books, Comics, Manga and Magazines Naruto-kawashita-mizuki.jpg|Mizuki Kawashita's drawing Asca.PNG|Naruto's Relationship Chart in Official Animation Book Category:Gallery